Confusion
by aothebluesamurai
Summary: Shark rants about a very confusing male to his best friends, Yuma and Kaito, since this boy looks.. feminine. Once Rio and Kotori make a little plan about befriending the boy, Shark refuses. However, Shark seems to like the him a bit. But, please, at least learn how to hold chopsticks properly! Slight Unawareshipping, SharkXAstral, Human AU, Kinda OOC, T for Dark's language.


**Me: Here's my first Unawareshipping Oneshot!**

**Rinko: This is one of Ao's ships, and it isn't really that famous.**

* * *

"I swear, he's the most confusing student ever." Ryoga Kamishiro, or simply Shark, told his best friends, First Year Yuma Tsukumo, and Third Year Kaito Tenjo. Yuma was interested in making new friends, and coincidentally, Shark and the rest of his class had a new student. But as Shark said, he was confusing.

Or so they think he's a he. He appeared to be a little feminine-looking, since he had really long eye lashes. His hair was light blue, his skin was pale, and his eyes were colored white and gold. And compared to most guys in his class, he's quiet, and not really sporty. Earlier, instead of playing basketball or soccer with the rest of them, he just sat on the bench, reading a book.

That was until Shark's sister, Rio, talked to him. Rio was being ultra friendly with the new kid, and since most guys in their class fell in love with Rio at first sight, he seemed to not be interested in her. Or any women at all.

_"..What if he's gay..?"_

Shark scolded himself for thinking something like that about a person he barely knew. But he couldn't help it. He was confusing! It's hard to tell if he's really a girl dressed up as a guy, or he's really a feminine looking guy. But Shark wouldn't be surprised if he was actually a feminine guy. Yuma's classmate, Michael, was feminine looking, and so was Kaito's classmate, Mizael!

"Ryoga." Rio pulled the collar of her brother's uniform. "This is a weird request for all of you, but please."

"What is it now?" Kaito asked impatiently. "Do you want us to wear dresses for your entertainment _again? _Or force us to bake you cookies? Or ask us to do a threeso-"

"Not like that, Kaito!" Yuma's friend, Kotori, interrupted. He face was red from Kaito's examples. "I-It's about Shark and Rio-san's new classmate!"

"Speaking of which, what's his name, Shark?" Yuma asked. "You told us about him, described his appearance, and made a lot of rants 'bout him, but never actually told us his name."

"His name is Astral Mist." Rio interrupted. "A unique name, we know. Anyway, Ryoga. I kind of overheard-"

"Eavesdropped, actually.." Kotori pointed out. Rio grinned sheepishly.

"Er..eavesdropped the principal talking to Astral's.. guardian. Interestingly enough, he has a twin!"

"Does he look as feminine looking as his brother?"

"Not really." Rio brushed her hair. "He's older, and looks more like a guy, unlike his brother. He's quiet and cold too, but he reacts violently a lot. Plus, he's super protective of Astral, as we heard."

"And according to him.." Kotori continued. "Their parents.. recently died, and because of that, Astral hasn't been talking to anyone. His brother heard that Heartland Academy makes people "overcome their problems", so he wants Astral to at least make one friend here, and open up to him or her."

"And you want us to..?"

Rio nearly strangled the three boys. "I want you three idiots to befriend him, obviously!" She snapped. "Me and Ryoga know what's it like to lose your parents. And I pity that poor soul! His brother's in another class, so obviously he can't be with him forever!"

"Sounds like a fun task." Yuma chirped. "If it involves making new friends, I'm in!" Shark and Kaito sighed, and turned away from the two girls and Yuma.

"Count me out." Shark stood up. "There is no way in hell I'm befriending him."

"But you talked so _fondly _of him." Kaito teased. "It's as if he's your soul mate or something. Oh my god, that would be hilarious.. Rio you've gotta hook him up with this Astral guy."

"Kaito if you won't shut up, I'm tossing a fishing hook, plus a worm, in your mouth!" Shark snapped. Rio thought about Kaito's idea for awhile, making Kotori nervous.

"Change of plans. Yuma, Kaito, Kotori. The three of you befriend him. I'll hook Ryoga up with this Astral guy." Rio smirked. "He'll feel less lonely if he gets a _boyfriend._"

"What the hell?! No!" Shark argued. "Screw this, I'm going back to the classroom!"

Rio and the rest watched as Shark stormed off. "He'll get over it. I'm the one that cooks in the house." Rio turned to the remaining people. "Yuma. Since you have a really friendly personality, it won't be hard to get along with him, no? Kotori, since you're sweet and kind, no doubt you'd be a good friend. Kaito, since Astral is a lot like you in so many levels, we need you in this. No one can say no. Got it?!"

Yuma and Kaito gulped, while Kotori shook her head eagerly.

"Then it's settled." Rio smiled sweetly, making Yuma and Kaito scared. "We befriend Astral. As for Ryoga, it's up to him. I'll have a feeling this will all go well."

-Meanwhile, with Shark-

"Stupid Kaito!" Shark grumbled to himself. "Tch. Is it wrong to speak nicely about someone else? Yuma said it's would be a nice way to make friends.. then again, it's Yuma."

Once he went inside the classroom, he found a certain blue haired boy, trying to each his lunch all alone. His hands were trembling, and he couldn't hold his chopsticks properly. It bothered Shark a bit, so he decided to go near him. Astral continued to drop his chopsticks and his face was a bit paler than usual.

"You can't hold chopsticks very well." Shark pointed out. "Do you use spoons and forks often?"

"N-Not really.." Astral stuttered. "I j-just feel a bit cold.."

Shark blinked, and went to his desk. He opened his bag, and took out a purple jacket. It was Shark's favorite, and he often bought it with him wherever he went. He went back to Astral, and gave him the jacket.

"Here."

"O-Oh?"

"You feel cold don't you? Here. Just return it later, I don't mind."

Astral smiled a bit, and took the jacket. It was a little big, Shark thought. He noticed that Astral was way too thin and pale. It's like he was sick or something.

"T-Thank you. What's your name..?"

"Ryoga Kamishiro. Call me Shark."

-Later-

Shark didn't know why, but he kept checking on Astral every five seconds during class. Sure, he was still shivering, but at least he felt a bit warm. But another thing that bothered Shark was that Astral.. looked sleepy. His face was getting paler and paler, and he was breathing heavily. It was good since Shark's desk wasn't too far from Astral's.

But then Rio seemed to notice her brother's odd behavior.

"You okay, Ryoga?" She asked. "You don't listen to Ukyo-sensei, and you seem nervous."

"It's nothing, really."

Rio frowned, but decided to let him be. He was too stubborn anyway.

Shark continued his task of watching over Astral. Astral then went back to shivering again, and he breathed heavily. Shark didn't even know why he was getting so worried!

It wasn't long enough before Astral fainted.

Shark reacted quicker than anyone, and ran to Astral's desk. Everyone then started panicking, including the teacher and Rio. Once Shark reached Astral's desk, he touched his forehead.

"He has a fever!" He yelled. "A really high one too!"

Astral breathed heavily, and opened his eyes a bit. "S-Shark-san..?"

Shark's face was the last thing he saw before he blacked out completely. Rio stood up, and went straight to the teacher.

"I need permission to go to the class next door! His brother is there, he might be able to help!"

Ukyo immediately allowed Rio to go, while Shark was still trying to make Astral stand up. But he was completely unconscious..

Shark took Astral's arm, and wrapped it around his back. He managed to help the blue haired boy stand up. "U-Ukyo! I can't wait for Rio! I'll just take him to the clinic!"

"B-But it's a bit risky! You might drop him!"

"I'm much more responsible than Rio since I'm the older twin, and I'm pretty sure I can get him there safely!" Shark argued. He managed to carry Astral, and ran outside the classroom. He rushed to the clinic, not looking back.

_"This guy is way too weak! Other than the fact he's too pale to be human, too thin to be alive, his fever's really high!"_

Shark then heard screaming behind him. Turning around, he found Rio, and a boy that looked like Astral. Only.. masculine, instead of feminine.

"Where the hell do you think your bringing my brother?!" The boy snapped. Rio then took his wrist, and dragged him away from Shark a bit.

"C-Calm down, Dark-san! My brother is not planning to do anything to your brother! Remember, Ukyo-sensei told us he'd bring him to the clinic!"

"How can I trust him?! I don't even know him!"

Shark decided it would be best to leave Rio to handle this, and ran to the clinic. Once he got there, he laid Astral down on the bed, and covered him with the blanket.

"Why in the actual living f*** did you just leave?! I wasn't done talking to you!" Dark yelled. Shark sighed, ans sat on the chair.

"You curse way too much. I'm glad your brother has a clean mouth." Shark commented. "But seriously. Is your brother really sickly? And he's too thin. Are you sure he's not sick?"

Dark then remained quiet. "He stopped eating after our parents died..And yes, he's sickly, ever since he was born. Astral never played sports too, so he doesn't get much exercise. He's really frail, in other words."

"I was wondering why your brother lacked meat in his bones. It's good that his bones aren't visible yet." Shark replied. Rio caught up to them, panting.

"Ryoga! How dare you leave me behi- Ryoga?"

Shark looked at the sickly male, and nodded slowly. "Rio. Go back to class. You too, Dark. I'll handle this."

"..Okay Ryoga. Let's go, Dark-san."

"What?! But-"

"When I say let's go, I _mean it._" Dark shivered from the glare he received from Rio. Rio smiled sweetly, and by sweetly, everyone meant evilly. She dragged him outside the clinic, leaving Shark with Astral.

"Why am I so concerned about this guy?" Shark muttered to himself. "Argh! I can't be turning into Yuma! Wait.. don't tell me.."

_"But you talked so fondly of him." Kaito teased. "It's as if he's your soul mate or something."_

"NONONONONONONONONONONONONO! I certainly do not have a crush on Astral!"

Astral turned a little, which made Shark worried Astral woke up, and heard him. However, Astral just mumbled a few words in his sleep. But Shark noticed Astral was gripping his jacket tightly, still shivering.

"It can't be possibly be this cold."

-After School-

Shark didn't notice he fell asleep on the bed. He found some medicine and a few cups on the table. The nurse must have came in while he was asleep. And by the looks of it, the bell just rang, as some students were exiting, while some were still with their friends.

Shark felt something stroke his octopus hair. He looked up, and found Astral awake. He wasn't as pale as before, but his face was a bit red. Astral looked down, and saw Shark awake.

"..Shark-san." He smiled. "I..I'm sorry. When I fainted, I must have gotten your jacket a bit dirty.."

"Don't worry about it. Tell you what, I'll let you keep that for awhile." Shark stood up and offered his hand. "Come on." Astral looked confused for a second, and looked up. "Let's go. Your brother's worried about you."

"..Okay, Shark-san."

"Just call me Shark. No honorifics."

"But won't you feel disrespected?"

"I feel disrespected a lot."

Astral blinked at that, and stood up, legs wobbling. "A-Ah..S-Sorry..I'm used to having my brother always aid me when I'm walking.."

"Really?"

"Y-Yes..Truth to be told, he did everything for me, such as feeding me, helping me walk.. everything really. That's why I couldn't hold my chopsticks.."

"You lied about being cold?"

"I felt cold as well, you know..I never knew holding chopsticks was such a task.." Astral said nervously.

He froze when Shark's hand took his.

"W-Wha-"

"I don't want you falling. Your brother would murder me." Shark reasoned. "C'mon. I should buy you a cane or something, if you need one."

"I don't need a ca-"

"Yeah you do."

* * *

**Me: I suck at writing romance! XD**

**Rinko: Stop being lazy, so you can write the new chapter of BRG, write a few more chapters of BW, and finish DarkInsanitySoul's request.**

**Review if ya like!**


End file.
